Aesthically Pleasing
by August Solstice
Summary: "I don't know, my body just reacted. Oh Kami did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke smirked and his hands around her waist. "Well, let your body react again." With that their lips meet again only more confident this time.


**Hey people whats up! So this is another one shot inspired by events in my life at school. I don't really know if you can consider it a Sequel to The Story Of Fifth Hour. These school stories will just be apart of a little series I guess. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aesthetically Pleasing<strong>

"Hinata, your gonna make me late for art! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled as she exited the girls locker room.

"Sakura , don't leave! Hold on!" Hinata said as she tried to catch up to Sakura while applying her blush.

Sakura just shook her head as she stood at the bottom of the staircase. Naruto was coming down the stairs heading toward the boys locker room.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sakura said smiling warmly. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto so this was going to be funny.

Hinata was so busy looking in her bag that she walked right into Naruto's chest. When she looked up she almost fainted.

"Hey Hinata. A little clumsy are we." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Hinata blushed as she stuttered a quiet hello.

"H-Hi Naruto, sorry gotta go, Come on Sakura you don't wanna be late." Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and practically flew up the stairs.

"Slow down will ya! We just got done playing tennis!" Sakura yelled. They passed Shikamaru who was sitting in the concourse. Sakura tried to wave but was too slow. Hinata just kept on pulling until they got to the end of the hallway where they parted ways.

"See ya later Sakura." Hinata said as she waved good bye heading to her Math class. Sakura turned the corner and into the huge class room. The second she sat in her seat the bell rang.

'Made it just in time.' She thought as she smiled to herself. Sakura looked up and noticed that _he _was staring at her again. His name was Sasuke and he was a Junior; that's about all she knew about him. Oh and he stares at her, frequently. She turned away awkwardly as the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Okay, everybody stand up, we have a new seating chart since some people don't know how to stop talking." There was an audible moan from the whole class. This went on for a few minutes considering it was a rather big art class.

"Haruno Sakura I want you over there in the seat next to Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura gathered her bag and pencil and started walking before stopping and turning to the teacher.

"Um, who is Uchiha?" A couple of the students snickered at her nonknowingness.

"Mr. Uchiha please raise your hand for Ms. Haruno."

Sasuke raised his hand. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. She made her way over to the table. Sitting down, she turned her body to where it was away from him. The teacher finished the new seating chart and started writing on the board.

Even though she wasnt facing him she could feel his eyes on her. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Sasuke and stared right at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked a little rudely. Sasuke looked as if he was thinking about something before responding to her question.

"Don't you go out with Gaara?" Totally avoiding the question. Sakura was taken aback by this. Completely forgetting her question she replied to his.

"Yeeaa, why?"

"Oh, Just asking." He turned back to his notebook, took out his phone and started messing with it. Sakura rolled her eyes still staring at him. She noticed that he had his left eyebrow pierced and he had a snake bite piercing in the right corner under his lower lip.

'He looks like a bit of a bad boy, But I already have one.' Sakura thought bringing her attention back to the teacher.

"Look up these key terms in your text book , in about 10 minutes we'll go over them, get to work."

Sakura got out a black pen and rummaged through her bag for some paper. She couldn't find any so she asked the people at her desk if they had any. The blonde across from her didn't have any as she didn't plan on doing the work. The guy to the left of her was sleep so all that was left was Sasuke.

"Here," He said as he slid a piece of paper over to her. Sakura took the paper only to notice a smiley face with weird eyebrows on it in the corner of the paper. She smiled at it as she wrote down the vocabulary words on the board.

Sasuke was already done with the words and he was now looking at Sakura write.

'Sexy handwriting for a sexy girl. I cant believe she goes out with Gaara, I'm way better then him. I cant believe someone said his brother dressed better then me.' He thought. He was broken out of thought as the teachers voice echoed through the room.

"Now keeping those words in thought, I want you to go out on the balcony and draw the landscape you see. Try not to make anything artsy fartsy."

With that the students grabbed a canvas sheet and a pencil and went out to the balcony. Sakura found a nice spot looking out across the forest. There was a nice array of oranges, yellows, reds, browns, and little hints of green due to the autumn season. She sat on the edge of the balcony leaning against a concrete column.

Sasuke wasnt far off as he was on the other side of the column she was leaning on. Most of the other students opted for the easier landscapes like the baseball field or the parking lot.

"What do you see in him anyway? He looks like a raccoon." Sasuke asked as he drew the outline of a hillside.

"Well," Sakura paused. "He's thoughtful, smart, has beautiful eyes-"

"Why do him and his brother dress like that?" Sasuke asked interrupting her. Sakura was getting irritated with this guy talking trash about her boyfriend.

"Can you shut up talking about him, please." Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to drawing tree's.

'And people call me annoying' She thought to herself.

"I saw him talking to this short brunette chick yesterday and this morning." Sasuke said ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

"I don't care, she's not his girlfriend now is she?" With that the conversation was left alone as they continued working only with the occasional small talk about music and what not.

_4 Weeks Later-_

Sakura walked into the Art room and sat down quietly. Sasuke got into class just as the bell rang. A couple minutes into class he suddenly looked up at Sakura.

"Hey do you still go out with Gaara?" Sakura looked at Sasuke annoyed.

"You know you ask that question like every other day." Sakura replied.

"Well do you?" Sakura Sighed .

"Nope, broke up with him last Friday." There was a hint of sadness in Sakura's voice. She had found out Gaara was cheating on her with some slutty brunette.

"Aw, he was ugly anyway, I'm way better looking then him." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Why are you so conceited? I makes absolutely no sense for someone to be that full of themselves. And would you please stop talking about him, you don't hear me bagging on those trashy girls you sleep around with!" Sakura was officially pissed off. Sasuke stared at her a little surprised. Nobody has talked to him without him beating them senseless shortly after. The fact that he wasnt mad at all really shocked him, in fact he was slightly turned on. He smirked showing off his brilliant smile.

"I find nothing funny here, Sasuke." her cheeks were burning as she turned away and looked down at her black notebook.

"Your right, and that's what I like about you." Sasuke said as he folded up a small piece of paper and slide it over to Sakura. She picked it up and unfolded it but as she did this the bell rang, she stuffed the paper in her pocket and left class.

Sakura got to her Math class and sat in her seat she took the paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.

_615-9087 text me some time ;]_

'Did Sasuke just give me his number? Why would he give me his number? Wait did he just say he liked me?' She groaned in frustration as she started writing down the days assignment.

Sakura finally got home from a long boring day of school. She went into her room changed into sweatpants and a black tank top and plopped onto her bed. Crumpled up in her left hand was the paper Sasuke gave her earlier that day while her phone was in the other. She put them both to her chest and took a deep breath.

She got up and started to pace her room.

"Okay Sakura lets set some things straight; You will not like him, you will go out with him, and you will not flirt with him." Seeming pleased with this personal set of rules Sakura typed in the number and proceeded to create a text.

**Um Hey , Its Sakura .**

She pressed send and waited a few minutes before receiving a new message.

**Hey , I Knew You'd Text Me . ;)**

_Fast Forward_

It had been two weeks since that first night texting Sasuke. In her seat in Art Class, Sakura started writing down something when she felt her stool move closer to Sasuke. She looked up at him only to see him smile playfully. Ever since then Sakura had started moving closer to Sasuke when she sat down. Rule number one had been broken.

_Fast Forward_

Sakura was sitting at home on a Saturday night watching old TV shows on Netflix when a certain Uchiha called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, listen, I know this is kinda last minute but do you wanna go see a movie tonight? My date bailed on me, said something about having strep, so I have this extra ticket and I don't want it to go to waste."

"So let me get this straight, your asking me to be your rebound date because your disease infested hooker friend didn't show up?"

"I wouldn't put it that way but in a sense yea, and I didn't say it was a date, but it can be if you want it to."

Sasuke said the last part in a mock seductive tone.

"Shut up you know what I meant!" Sakura thought about it for a minute, "I'll be there in about 15 minutes, and I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you Sasuke, don't go getting any ideas that I like you or something."

"Yea yea yea, you said it not me. When are you just going to come out and confess your burning love for me?" Sakura could practically see the smirk he had on his face while he said that.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Uchiha. Bye." With that Sakura hung up her phone and started to get ready. Whether she liked it or not Sakura was completely thinking of this as a date but like hell she'd admit it to herself or to Sasuke. She threw on some blue jeans a black shirt, some red vans to add color and a silver heart necklace and headed for her car.

Rule number two had just been broken.

They ended up seeing Scream 4. Sasuke was laughing most of the time but Sakura was scared out of her wits. It came to one point where she buried her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put his hand on her back to try and comfort her.

'She's pretty cute when she's all scared and vulnerable. I'm kinda glad shes here instead of the other girl. Maybe...' Sasuke's thoughts wondered as he watched her cling to his shirt.

The movie ended and they walked out to the parking lot. Sasuke walked Sakura to her car thinking that she still might be spooked from the movie. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin.

'Maybe...' He lifted her face up and kissed her forehead.

'No I cant.' He wanted so badly to kiss her plump pink lips.

Sakura was a little shocked, then overwhelmed with the need to to hit him, and to kiss him.

Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck bringing his face closer to hers and softly kissed him on the lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

'I'm almost positive this goes beyond flirting. Come on Sakura don't fall for this guy.'

Sakura slowly but surely built up the strength to stop the kiss. She backed away closer to her car slightly blushing she spoke.

"That wasnt suppose to happen." Sasuke looked a little hurt at what she said. He knew they weren't the best of buds but she couldn't have regretted that kiss.

'Well I cant just let her make me seem like the idiot for kissing her back.' Sasuke regained his composure and slowly walked up to Sakura.

"If that's the case then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, my body just reacted. Oh Kami did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke smirked and put his hands around her waist.

"Well, let your body react again." With that their lips meet again only more confident this time.

_4 Weeks Later-_

In Art Class, the teacher starting to call attendance.

"Hmm, Miss Haruno And Mr. Uchiha seem to be absent again, that's the third time this week."

Amongst the naked trees in a meadow filled with the reds, yellows, and browns of the leaves were two teens.

Sasuke, leaning up against a tree plays with Sakura's hair while the other is interlaced with hers.

Sakura in the grass with her head on Sasuke's lap daydreaming.

"Eternal or Fleeting?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not, their both aesthetically pleasing."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_YOOO! FIN ! Yea sorry for the absence I was in a meadow with the love of my life. (I wish). No really, I was feeling mad uninspired. Well hope you enjoyed this story, I don't know if you can tell where I came back and finished the story. I Finished This Story On Maroon 5. *HEART*_

_Theres A Poll On My Profile If You Wanna Check That Out._

_Umm I have a favor to ask you guys reading this. I have a youtube channel that I post little random stuff on and I would really like to share those videos with people so if its not too much to ask go check me out _**!**

_(Youtube Dot Com)/user/ZariaLaShae_

_You have a twitter go ahead and follow me if you want =)._

_(At Sign)ZariaLaShae_

_~AugSols~_


End file.
